Forum:2003-09-13. is any1 here anymore..., by I Saved the world 2day1
I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 13/09/2003 9:43 AM :yea how come no1 is sendin anymore messages... just curious :RIP John Ritter :~I save the world 2day : ---- §ZÎGzãg§20101, 13/09/2003 10:12 AM :I'm not here...Cause I deleted my name from the mailing list. It was for the greater cause dude. POOR POOR THREES COMPANY DUDE!! :( ---- Cool, 13/09/2003 10:42 AM :Guys, you can't expect this play to be bursting with life all the time, there will be slow months. :I fuckin cant believe it about Ritter, when I heard that news on the radio, I yelled "what the fuck?" Only 54, and he looked damn good for his age. Not fair, he has this great new sitcom, the best sitcom to come along in years and then he suddenly has something rip in his heart. And he died right on set! Man, I wonder when he got up that morning, and had known it would be his last day on this earth, what would be do? It really makes you reflect on life and that we ALL can go, just like that. Were like cars, we break down, parts fail. All our lives, we are speeding away from death in the car behind us, but eventually, we slow down and death runs us off the road of life (man, I love relating everything to cars) :John Ritter :1948-2003 :-Stephen : ---- Crimeny, 13/09/2003 11:14 AM :Well...I have to go to school, and I have homework.....But I have no questions and unimportant messages is just useless! So I don't do that. xxx Usagi : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 13/09/2003 1:31 PM :yeah i noticed that too...well i'm here. : ---- Phoébe, 13/09/2003 6:52 PM :I'm here, but I have school Phoebe : ---- Michelle, 13/09/2003 7:39 PM :Well higth school is hard!!!! : ---- Phoébe, 13/09/2003 7:45 PM :That it is. Sophmore is NOT a fun year :Well higth school is hard!!!! : : ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 14/09/2003 8:50 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. : ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 14/09/2003 8:53 AM :oh ok i understand my sophmore year sucks too!! :~I save the world 2day : ---- Phoébe, 14/09/2003 9:51 AM :Cool! Another Sophmore ^.^ I really dislike school... Phoebe :oh ok i understand now...my sophmore sucks too!! ~I save the world 2day : : ---- LovelySean, 15/09/2003 9:38 PM :i think that u r a smart child and a smart friend 2 be writing i now u can put r mind in 2 it if u try hard from michael : see ya! : ---- Eve4000, 21/09/2003 10:00 PM :Wow, you just brightened up my night. Well, to add to the car freak here, you should live your life to the fullest, the best that you can right now. And remember, you only have today; you don't know if you have 2morrow or not. : ---- Phoebe, 21/09/2003 10:08 PM :"There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road no other way. No day but today!" I love that song...